From Humane to Pony
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: What happens when a human girl gets thrown into the wild world of Equestria? Well lets just say alot will happen. Especially since she is now in the body of a filly around Apple Bloom's age, when she is really much llow her and find out what will happen. Reviews are welcome and I do not own MLP:FIM.
1. Chapter 1

**TRANSFORMATION**

Chapter One

Strange happenings

"Ugh. My head! Must a' fallen out of bed again" Gabby muttered to herself. Gabby just woke up from a fitful sleep. Little did she know that this morning would come with a big surprise. She rubbed her head. Gabby sat up and blinked her eyes. Every thing was blurry. She had been waking up with blurry vision for a few days now. "Are you ok? Here let me help you up." A gentle voice called from across the room. _That voice sounds oddly familiar. _Gabby thought. She listened to the person's approach to know which side of the room they were coming from. But instead of foot steps she herd hooves. _That's odd. My ears must be playing tricks on me too. _She thought and proceeded to shake her head.

As the women helped her up Gabby's vision began to clear. She blinked her eyes. "Huh!" She gasped. Standing in front of her was … was Princess Celestia! "Something wrong dear?" she asked. Gabby stood with her mouth open. "B-b-but how! H-how is this possible!?" she stammered. Celestia looked confused. "How is what possible?" she asked. "You! You're a TV character! How could you be in my bedroom!?" she said. Celestia answered this. "Why I'm not a TV character. I don't even know what TV is. And we're in my castle." Gabby looked around. Celestia was right! She hadn't noticed it before but she was in the Canterlot castle! She turned around and saw a mirror right behind her. She gasped in shock. She was a pony!, and not just a pony an alicorn. Not only that she looked just like the O.C. she made for herself. A light tan alicorn with a long medium brown main with a sky blue stripe and grass green stripe going down it. The only missing detail was her cutie mark, which was supposed to be a paw print with a swirled star in the middle. Gabby noticed she was also around the size of Apple Jack's little sister Apple Bloom.

Celestia put a hoof on her shoulder. "Are you ok little filly?" she asked. Gabby took a deep breath. _What should I tell her?... The truth would be the best I guess. _"Umm I know this is going to sound pretty weird, but I need you to get Princess Luna and Twilight So I can explain everything to you." She said. The princess nodded. "Alright." Was all she said before dispatching a guard to get the other two. Celestia walked to the thrown room and told the guards to leave. By the time Luna and Twilight entered the room Gabby had already figured out what she was going to say to the three.

"Alright Gabby we're all here what is it you need to tell us?" Celestia asked gently. Gabby took in a deep breath. "Umm. Alright. This is going to sound really weird to you. But just to let you know I am not playing a prank or anything. I'm telling the 100% truth." She began. "Ok." They said. Before Gabby could say anything five other ponies entered the room. Gabby recognized them as Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Sorry I called for them. Being the bearers of the other elements of harmony I thought they should come to." Twilight said. "Ok." Gabby said. Once the other ponies had settled in she began again. Even though having eight sets of eyes focused on her was a little daunting. "Well I uh…." She lost her words. "What's the matter sugar-cube? You shy?" Apple Jack asked. Gabby nodded her head. "Well shoot. There's nothin' to be afraid of. Were just here ta hear ya out." She replied. "Alright." She said and began her story of how last night she had been a human and how now she was a pony. How she had no idea why or how it happened. When she finished the eight ponies looked at her like she had two heads. "Alright nice prank kid, go home and pull your tricks some place else." Dash laughed. "But I'm not pulling a Prank! It's the truth! You have to believe me!" she said. When she got no response from any of the others she started to lose hope. "Please I'm not lying!" tears threatened to break free as she tried desperately to convince them. "Well I believe ya! 'member when Twilight went to another world? Isn't it possible for there to be more than two worlds? This little filly seems to be tell'in the truth." Apple Jack said. "Yes Apple Jack I think your right. It is possible. And the fact that she's an alicorn helps prove it to." Twilight agreed. The princesses and the others nodded their heads. Even Rainbow Dash saw the logic in that.

"Well what are we supposed to do? She obviously didn't come through that mirror. It hasn't been 30 moons since it closed." Fluttershy said. "This is troublesome. Gabby you seem to know a lot about our world, especially for one so young." Celestia said. Gabby thought about this. _It could be a coincidence that there's a show exactly like this world. I should tell them how old I actually am too. _She thought. "Well princess in my world there's this show, which is probably just a coincidence, that is basically the exact same thing as your world of Equestria. And I'm not as young as this in my world. I'm actually 14 years old I'm in the eighth grade." She said. When they asked what she meant by that she began to explain how school worked in her world, and about TV. Celestia and Luna had to set and rise the before they were done with what they were going to do.

Gabby was going to go back to Ponyville Twilight and the others. She would go to school and pose as a filly from Canterlot who was Princess Luna and Celestia's distant cousin. She would stay with Twilight in the library until they figured this out. "Alright every pony lets head home now." Twilight said.

As they rode the train back to Ponyville Gabby watched the scenery flash by. She raised her head to the moon. "Something wrong Gabby?" Apple Jack said sitting down beside her. The others were already fast asleep. "I'm just thinking about my Mom and Dad, they must be so worried about me." She said not shifting her glance from the moon. Apple Jack scooted a little closer and put a hoof around her. "I'm sure once you get back they'll understand." She said. "Well we got a big day ahead of us tommarra better get some rest." Apple Jack said. "OK. You're right." Gabby said hopping down from the seat. _I hope she's right._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ponyville**

"Gabby were here, it's time to wake up." Twilight said. Gabby shifted in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. For the first time in a long time her vision was perfectly clear when she woke up. "Well you look surprised." Twilight said. "Ya, it because my vision is clear and I just woke up. That hasn't happened in a long time!" she said. Twilight giggled. "Well I hope you had a good rest. Because we've got a long day ahead of us. We've got to get you some school supplies, a saddlebag…" Twilight started listing off what they were going to do. Gabby really didn't pay much attention. She was to busy looking around. She knew the basic lay out of Ponyville from watching the show. When they arrived at the library Gabby got to meet Spike. They left almost immediately though. "First stop is to pick up some saddle bags for you." Twilight said. When they neared a shop near Sugar Cube Corner Gabby read the sign hung above it, "Saddle bag Emporium, we have the perfect bag for any pony".

When they entered they were greeted by a Dark brown stallion with a messy black main and a saddle bag for a cutie mark. "Hello Twilight. Nice to see you." He said. Twilight smiled and said "Nice to see you too Mr. Lane." Mr. Lane looked at Gabby. "Well who do we have hear?" he asked with a big friendly grin. "This is Gabby. She's a distant cousin to Luna and Celestia and she's staying with me for a while." Twilight replied. "Well it's and honor to make your acquaintance Miss Gabby." He said reaching out his hoof. "It's nice to meet you to Mr. Lane." She said shaking his hoof. "Well what can I do for you Twilight?" he asked. "We need a saddle bag for Gabby here." She said. Mr. Lane nodded. "Yep. Well feel free to browse. And if you need any help in fiting her for one I'm happy to help." He said before walking to the back of the store. Most likely to do some inventory Gabby thought.

When they left Gabby had picked out a pair of green saddle bags with a paw print on it. "Thank you Twilight." She said. Twilight smiled. "Your welcome. Now Rarity said she wanted to see us. How about we stop by carousel boutique?" Gabby nodded. "That sounds great." _Dingle-ding! _The bell on top of the door chimed as they entered the boutique. "Twilight, Gabby darlings! Its so good to see you." Rarity said . "You wanted us to stop by Rarity. Is there any thing we can do for you?" Twilight asked. "Nothing you can do for me. It's something I want to do for Gabby." She said. "Me?" Gabby said. "Yes you sweetie. I want to make you a special dress for you to where to the party Pinkie Pie is throwing you tonight." Rarity chimed. "Oh thank you, but I really don't need a- wah!" gabby gasped as she was picked up in Rarity's magic. "Now a gentle green would go nicely with your eyes. Do you prefer light and airy or puffy and big?" Rarity asked. "Light and airy I guess. But You really don't need to do this." Gabby said. "Oh rubbish darling. Every mare should have at least one nice dress." Rarity said, using her magic to sort through fabrics.

An hour or so later Rarity had made Gabby a beautiful dress. "Take a look." Rarity said. Gabby hoped down from the dressing plat-form and found a mirror at her height. Her dress was light and flowing, It was a light green with pine green high lights. "Do you like it?" Rarity asked. "Yes, I love it! Thank you so much Rarity!" she said hugging the mare. Rarity smiled. "Why you are very welcome dear. Now let's get this into a sleeve." She said levitated the dress off Gabby and putting it into a clear plastic sleeve, like the one you get at the dry cleaners. She gently folded it and placed it in Gabby's saddle bags. "There you are, now go ahead and finish what ever it was you were doing and I'll see you at the party tonight." Rarity shooed them out of the shop before another word could be said. Twilight smiled down at Gabby. "A little over whelming wasn't it?" she asked. "Yes. It was." She said smiling. "Where to next?" Twilight looked at her list. "Next stop is the school, to get you signed up and get a supply list from Cheerilee." Twilight said.

When they got to school the final bell had just rang and all the ponies were heading home. Twilight waved a hoof to Apple Jack. She wave back and started trotting over to twilight with three fillies following her. "Hay Twilight. I was just picking up the CMC from school. There having a meeting in thier clubhouse to day. What are you doing here?" A.J. said. "Well I'm just going to get Gabby signed up for school. And then were going to get school supplies. Pinkie is already setting up the party at the library." Twilight said. Gabby smiled. "Well Maybe Gabby would like to hang out with girls and get to know them. If you don't need her for anything." A.J. said. "It's ok with me if Gabby wants to." Twilight said. "Well how 'bout it Gab." A.J. said. "Ok it sounds fun." She replied. The three fillies, whom Gabby recognized as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo, came up to her. "Hi, Gabby. I'm Apple Bloom, and this is Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo." The little yellow filly said, shaking Gabby's hoof. "Nice to meet you." She said shyly. Even though she knew pretty much everything about the CMC she was still a little shy. "Hey you're an alicorn!" Scootaloo said excitedly. "Huh yeah, I am. I'm a distant cousin to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." She said. "Cool, Twilight now we have _two _Princesses living in Ponyville!" Sweetie Bell chimed.

"Yes I suppose we do. Well I'll get the rest of the stuff on this list done. If you could have Gabby back by 6:00 that would be great Apple Jack. Pinkie's party starts at 7:30 so I want a good amount of time for me to get Gabby ready." Twilight said. "I'll have her back by than. I promise." A.J. replied. Twilight took the dress out of Gabby's bag and put it in her own. "Well have fun girls." Twilight said as she walked to the school house.

"So Gabby would you like to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Apple Bloom asked as they made there way back to Sweet Apple Acres. "Ya, you are the perfect candidate, 'cause you don't have a cutie mark and all." Scootaloo added. Sweetie Bell elbowed her. "Ow! What cha do that for?!" Scootaloo said. "She could be sensitive about it. No need to rub it in her face!" she replied. Gabby smiled. "OH no it's alright. I don't mind. But yes I would like to join." Apple Bloom jumped in the air. "Yeha! Now we have four members!" she cheered. "Five actually. You forgot about Babs in Manehatten." Apple Jack corrected. "Well close enough! We'll make you an official member when we get to the club house." Sweetie Bell said. Gabby smiled. She was glad she had some friends now.

"Bye girls see you at the party." Gabby called as she waved goodbye to her new friends. A.J. said it took around 5 minutes to get to the library so they set out a little before 6. "So are you liking life here in Ponyville so far?" A.J. said as they walked home. "Yes. I still miss my parents though. But I've already made some friends so everything is ok. I just can't figure out why I'm a filly and not the same size as my real age." She said. "Well no use pondering on it now. The princesses will figure things out in time." Apple Jack said. Gabby nodded. A.J. made sense most of the time. That was why she was one of her favorite characters on the show. "Well were here." A.J. said. _Knock, knock, knock._ Apple Jack thumped her hoof on the door. "Thanks Apple Jack. Come on Gabby lets get you ready for the party." Twilight said. When A.J. left Twilight shut the door behind her. "Well I see you're a member of the CMC now." She said gesturing to the cape. "Yep. I really like them." She said. "Well go get washed up and your dress on. I can do your mane for you when your done if you want." She added. Gabby smiled and nodded. "Thanks Twilight." She said and headed up stairs.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity were the first to arrive at the party. "Oh darling you look fabulous!" Rarity said as she saw Gabby in her dress. "Thank you, it's all thanks to you Rarity. And thank you Pinkie for throwing me this party." She said. "Your welcome, I just love, love, love throwing parties for my friends!" she said bouncing around. As the night went on every pony in Ponyville was at the party. Gabby mainly stayed with the CMC chatting and having fun. "Where's the new pony in town?" came the familiar voice. "Oh no. Why did Pinkie Pie invite those two?" sighed Apple Bloom. Two familiar ponies came walking up to the table they were sitting at. One was a light pink with a purple and white mane with a diamond tiara for a cutie mark(it looked just like the one perched on her head), and the other was silver with a gray and white mane and a silver spoon for a cutie mark. "What do you want Diamond Tiara?" Scootaloo asked, obviously annoyed. "Well we just wanted to meet the new pony." She said. "Tiara Look! She's an alicorn!" Silver Spoon cried. "She is! Then why are hanging around with these winy baby blank flanks?" she asked. Gabby recoiled. She tried to keep her anger in check as she spoke. "Well they happen to be my friends. I am also a Cutie Mark Crusader. So if you were wondering, no, I don't have a cutie mark. If you have a problem with that than you should leave us alone, and if you don't than I'll have Twilight make you." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stuck their noses in the air. "Well if that's what you think than were leaving this lame party. Come on Silver Spoon." Diamond Tiara scoffed. "Ya." Silver Spoon said. Her friends looked at her in awe. "What?" she said. "It's just no-pony ever talks like that to them. Not even us." Sweetie Bell said. Gabby shrugged. "Well _some_-pony had to put them in their, place." She said.

When every one had gone home Twilight sent Gabby straight to bed. "I know you probably stay up later than this in your world, but you have school tomorrow. You need your rest." Gabby nodded. Grateful to be going to bed, she was tired. _I may be having fun here but I still really miss my home._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**First Day of School**

"Settle down class. I have an announcement before we start the lesson." Cheerilee said. All eyes turned toward her. She cleared her throat. "Now today we have a new student. Gabby would you please come in." she said. Gabby walked in. All eyes were on her. She felt uneasiness creep over her. She hated being the center of attention. Most of the fillies and colts were staring at her wings. "Would you like to tell us about yourself dear?" the teacher asked. Gabby nodded. Even though public speaking wasn't her strong point she might as well introduce her self. "H-hi. My name is Gabby and as you probably noticed I'm an alicorn, but I want you to know I'm not a princess. So just treat me like you would any-pony please." She said. Cheerilee smiled. "Well have a seat any where you like." Gabby glanced around. They desks were arranged into groups of four. "Gabby! over here!" Gabby glanced to see Apple Bloom waving to her. She walked over to her group. The other crusaders were also at the table. She set her saddle bag down and took a seat.

"Alright class today we're starting a new subject. We are going to be studying the elements of harmony. Now please turn to a new page in your note books and take out a pencil." Gabby levitated her bright green note book out of her saddle bag and took out a pencil with it. "Now does any-pony know what the Elements of harmony are? Gabby put her hoof in the air. Cheerilee looked surprised. "Yes, Gabby." Gabby put her hoof down. "The elements of harmony are what keep Equestria in balance. They are laughter, honesty, kindness, loyalty, generosity and magic." She said. "That is exactly right. May I ask how you know that?" Cheerilee asked. _Oh great! Typical! Blow my cover the minute I open my big mouth! _"I uh read a book from Twilights library about them." She said. "Alright….." Cheerilee continued the lesson.

"Recess time." Cheerilee said. All the ponies raced out to the play ground. "I know about the elements but you knew like everything about them." Apple Bloom said. Gabby scuffled her hoof on the ground. "I just really like to read that's all." She said. _That wasn't a complete and total lie. But I still hate even telling white lies. _She sighed inwardly. "How about we play ball." She suggested. The other fillies agreed. By the end of the day Gabby felt slightly tired. Not as much as when she was in normal school though. "Bye Gabby. See you at Sugar Cube corner tomorrow." Scootaloo said. Gabby waved goodbye and trotted to Twilights Library. She had a little bit of Home work; 10 math problems (which would be a breeze considering she was actually in 8th grade) and to start researching one of the elements of harmony.

"Hi Gabby. Any homework?" Twilight said. "Yes, but it is all very simple." She said sitting down at the table. "If you want you can work on it tomorrow. It is Friday." Twilight said. Gabby shook her head. "Twilight this homework is easy compared to my 8th grade home work. Gather research and 10 math problems that are only adding and subtracting. I could write a hole paper tonight on the elements." She said. "Sorry I keep forgetting your actually fourteen. Well I'll have Spike make you a snack and leave you to your work." She said

Gabby was finished with the math in a matter of minutes and already knew how she was going to write the paper.

It was getting late when Twilight came to check on Gabby. "Wow two whole pages on the elements already!" she exclaimed. "Yep. I've been working on it for a while." She said. Twilight smiled. "Well you should get some rest so you can keep up with the crusaders tomorrow." She said. Gabby yawned and put her things away, then headed for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**More School**

"Gabby this is amazing! And you wrote it all over the weekend?" Cheerilee asked. Gabby nodded. "Yes. I did." When Gabby turned in her paper Monday morning Cheerilee was surprised, no pony ever turned in papers this early before. "Well yours will be read to the class today. You can read it if you want." She said. Gabby shook her head. I'd like you to read it for me please." She said. Cheerilee smiled. "OK."

"Alright class, Gabby has turned in her paper. The due date is still the same but I am going to read it to you." Cheerilee said. There were mixed reactions to this.

Cheerilee began to read; "_The Elements of Harmony. History. Princess Celestia and Luna were the first ponies to wield the elements. They used them to defeat Discord and bring balance back to Equestria. The princesses were disconnected from the elements when Luna, in the form of Nightmare Moon, was ceiled away in the moon. When she returned Twilight Sparkle and her friends had to wield them. They were able to defeat Nightmare Moon and change her back to Princess Luna. The elements were then called upon again to defeat Discord. Only a short while ago the elements had to be returned to the Harmony tree to prevent utter destruction. There are six elements, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness and Magic._

_ Laughter. This element was bore by Pinkie Pie. The energetic mare of Ponyville is always laughing and having a good time, no matter what the situation. She always makes her friends feel better even in the many difficult situations they face. She has proved with out a doubt that this element was made for her._

_ Generosity. Rarity was the holder of this element. The graceful white unicorn with an eye for fashion. Though she may seem a little judge mental at times she is always willing to help her friends. Rarity is always giving generous gifts and advice. She may not always be the best at calming the situation but will do whatever she can to help. This mare has a generous heart, a perfect fit for the element of generosity._

_ Honesty. Apple Jack had held this element. The kind and helpful apple farmer. Apple Jack is one of the hardest working ponies around. She will always be honest, even brutally honest if need be. She is the pony who can calm her group and speak sense even at the hardest of times. She has proven that no other pony deserves this more than her._

_ Loyalty. Rainbow Dash held claim to this element. The fast, strong headed Pegasus from Cloudsdale. One to never leave her friends hanging as she puts it. Rainbow Dash will always come through in the end. She will fight to the finish to protect her friends. Rainbow Dash, though hard headed, is the true definition of loyalty._

_ Kindness. Fluttershy held onto this element. The quiet and soft spoken friend to all animals. She can show great kindness to any pony. She was the one to actually reform Discord. The fact that he is completely reformed is unknown. She continues to prove that she embodies this element every day._

_ Magic. Twilight Sparkle has this elusive element to call her own. The princess of magic. Twilight came to live in Ponyville after the defeat of Nightmare Moon. Her element and talent are the same. It is only natural for this to be her element. But the magic in the element of magic is friendship, which she also posses. This pony truly has the magic inside to wield this strong element._

_ The Tree of Harmony. Not much is currently known about this tree. The elements were originally taken from the tree by Celestia and Luna to defeat Discord. They had to be put back so that the tree didn't die when the Everfree forest invaded. Who knows what mysteries it holds. One thing is for certain. Without the element of harmony Equestria would fall to evil. Luckily there will always be those who will fight on the side of good to keep peace in the land. For light cannot exist without darkness and the opposite holds true. But as long that there are ponies willing to fight the darkness and those who fight with it than Equestria will always remain in the light. And harmony will reign."_

The class clapped when Cheerilee was finished. She handed Gabby back her paper. "Wonderful job. You may have this back now." She said. Gabby put the paper in her bag. She smiled and said "Thank youMiss. Cheerilee."

When Gabby got back to the Library she was extremely tired. After school her and the CMC had run around Ponyville trying to find their cutie marks. She told Twilight about her day at dinner and went straight to bed afterwards. "Gabby after school tomorrow stop by Fluttershy's cottage. She wanted to see you." Twilight called. "Alright." She called back and trudged up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Fang

"So why does Fluttershy want to see you?" Scootaloo asked. Gabby shrugged. "Dun no." she said. "Maybe shes gonna give ya a pet. She does like to match people with animals." Apple Bloom said. Gabby smiled. She would like that. She was worried about her cat Tommy back in her own world; of course she couldn't tell the CMC that.

Gabby knocked gently on the door. "Hi girls please come in." Fluttershy said smiling. Fluttershy lead them to her back yard. "Gabby I want to have you pick a pet." She said. "Told ya so." Apple Bloom said. "Any thing specific you want to look at first?" she asked. Gabby thought for a moment. _I could actually have an owl! But Maybe a dog would be better._ _I_ _like dogs._ She thought. "How a 'bout a dog, or puppy?" she asked. Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yeas I have plenty of those. What coat color?" she asked. "Well I do like black dogs." She answered. Fluttershy brought several puppies over to her. "Ohh they're all so cute. But I would like a boy dog." She said. Gabby had really never been able to tell the difference in puppies. "Well these are all boys. Take as much time as you need. After all he will be your best friend forever." Fluttershy said.

One Puppy stood out to her. A little black male with emerald green eyes and a white lightning bolt mark on his chest. She walked over to him. He seemed to be a bit timid. "Hi boy." She said. The puppy quivered a little. She reached out her hoof to him. He sniffed it and wagged his long tail. Gabby smiled. "I'll take him." She said. "Ok. What will you name him?" Fluttershy asked. "How about lightning?, 'Cause of his mark and all." Scootaloo suggested. Gabby shook her head. "I'll call him Fang. Like that name boy? You wanna be called Fang?" she asked the puppy. It wiggled around and squirmed up to her. Kissing her face. "I think he likes that name." Sweetie bell said. Gabby nodded. "Then thats your name I'll call you Fang." She said. Fang barked happily. They spent the rest of the day playing with him. _I think I really am gonna be fine hear. For now anyway._


End file.
